


Pistacje

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Nastoletni Brendon zostaje zmuszony zgłosić się do pracy w wolontariacie w szpitalu na oddziale onkologii dziecięcej.





	Pistacje

\- Brendon, jak mogłeś?! - Wrzask przebił się przez huk muzyki oraz śmiechy kilkudziesięciu nastolatków i dotarł wprost do uszu szczupłego bruneta, sprawiając, że wypuścił plastikowy kubek z ręki, a jego płynna zawartość stworzyła ciemną plamę na dywanie.

\- Mamo? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał głupio, rozglądając się po salonie w popłochu.

\- Koniec imprezy. Natychmiast. Czekam na górze. - Kobieta wściekle wyszła z pokoju i wspięła się po schodach, znikając na piętrze niewielkiego domu.

Urie posłusznie wyłączył muzykę i wyprosił gości, przepraszając ich za zajście, po czym wyrzucił część śmieci, tych najbardziej widocznych, mając nadzieję, że mniejszy bałagan załagodzi nieco sytuację. Wiedział, że zjebał, ale mamy miało nie być jeszcze przez dwa dni, ojca do końca tygodnia, nawet by się nie dowiedzieli o imprezie. Szkoda, że było już za późno. Miesiąc temu miał kłopoty w szkole przez kilka głupich żartów, całkiem niedawno ojciec znalazł u niego zioło, a teraz jeszcze ta impreza… Co go podkusiło tak ryzykować?

Wdrapał się na schody i wszedł do sypialni rodziców, stając twarzą w twarz ze swoją rozwścieczoną matką.

\- Posprzątasz. Masz szlaban. A że najwyraźniej masz za dużo czasu wolnego, którego nie poświęcasz na naukę, zapiszesz się na weekendowe zajęcia dodatkowe. Wybierz sobie sam, ale nic związanego ze sportem lub z muzyką, to ma być w jakimkolwiek stopniu kara. - Była przerażająco spokojna. Siedziała na łóżku i patrzyła na skruszonego Brendona stanowczo i zimno. - Skonsultujesz możliwości ze mną, powiem ci czy może być. Przegiąłeś, młody człowieku.

Urie przytaknął, przełykając cisnące mu się na usta riposty, które jedynie pogorszyłyby jego sytuację. Nie było tak źle. Istniało kilka kół działających w weekendy, na pewno znajdą się jakieś całkiem znośne… prawda?

***

Albo i nie. Brendon stał przed tablicą, na której wisiały rozpiski zajęć dodatkowych. Orkiestra odpadała, już chodził na kilka zajęć muzycznych i mama się nie zgodzi. Koło matematyczne oznaczałoby kres jego życia towarzyskiego. Teatr też, zresztą i tak nie było miejsc. Koszykówkę wykluczyła mama. Zostawały mu dwie możliwości. Koło literackie, prowadzone przez jego znienawidzoną nauczycielkę, albo wolontariat oznaczający kilka godzin tygodniowo spędzonych w szpitalu. Wybór wydał mu się oczywisty. Łatwiej się wykręcić z rozmów z pacjentami, niż z godzin rozmów o Shakespeare’rze.

***

Dziś była pierwsza sobota, którą miał w dużej części spędzić w towarzystwie umierających dzieciaków. Powinien się stresować? Być smutny? Nie obchodziło go to. Musiał jedynie odpracować szlaban. Kilka tygodni i już nigdy tam nie wróci.

Zameldował się u nauczycielki prowadzącej wolontariat - czekała na wszystkich uczniów w holu. Dała mu odpowiedni identyfikator i wytłumaczyła kilka rzeczy, ale Brendom jej tak naprawdę nie słuchał. Gapił się na wielki zegar wiszący nad fotelami poczekalni.

\- Możesz iść, Brendon. Zobaczysz, dla uśmiechów tych dzieciaków warto to robić. - Nauczycielka poklepała go przyjacielsko po ramieniu i lekko pchnęła w stronę wejścia na oddział. - Do końca urazowego, potem w lewo, za ortopedią w prawo i będziesz na miejscu. Pamiętaj, że te dzieci w większości czekają na śmierć. Bądź dla nich miły, ale nie przesadnie.

Brendon skinął głową i ruszył korytarzem, mijając pielęgniarki rzucające mu oceniające spojrzenia. No tak, może zakładanie błyszczącej koszuli i ciasnych spodni nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Wchodząc na odpowiedni oddział, poczuł ciężar w klatce piersiowej. Może jednak ma serce. Może powinien przestać udawać, że nie.

Rozmawiał już z dwójką dzieci. Dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką z guzem mózgu i dwunastoletnim chłopcem z rakiem trzustki. Wyszedł z sali i usiadł na niewygodnym fotelu stojącym w korytarzu, opierając podbródek na dłoniach. Był bliski łez. Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zdecydował. Siedemnastoletni chłopcy nie powinni być wystawiani na tak bliski kontakt z umierającymi dziećmi. To niezdrowe.

\- Pierwszy raz? - Usłyszał nad sobą ciepły, miękki głos. Spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał i zobaczył wysokiego chłopaka, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Był ubrany w brunatne spodnie podkreślające jego długie nogi i kremową koszulę w drobne, błękitne kwiatki. Brązowe włosy kręciły mu się wokół słodkiej, okrągłej twarzy, a ciemne oczy błyszczały wiedząco. - Niesprawiedliwe, co?

\- Jak cholera. Te dzieci nic nikomu nie zrobiły, to… - zaczął, ale zabrakło mu słów. Potrząsnął z irytacją głową. Obcy chłopak podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Miał długie, zgrabne palce, takie jak Brendon lubił.

\- Jestem Ryan. Przychodzę tu od trzech lat.

\- Brendon. - Uścisnął dłoń chłopaka. - Szmat czasu.

Szatyn skinął głową w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Oprowadzić cię? Znam tu kilka świetnych miejsc. Mogę też zapoznać cię z pacjentami, większość znam - zaproponował Ryan wesoło, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. - Co prawda miałem wychodzić, ale…

\- To naprawdę miłe, ale nie trzeba. Miałeś wychodzić, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. - Urie wstał i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, a ten odpowiedział nieśmiałym skinieniem.

\- To do soboty - odpowiedział niepewnie, zerkając na identyfikator Brendona. Nerwowo poprawił torbę, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

\- Może chciałbyś spotkać się wcześniej? - zaproponował Urie tonem, którego zazwyczaj używał w stosunku do koleżanek z dużym biustem. Cholera, ten chłopak był naprawdę cholernie uroczy.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiedział szybko Ryan. Speszony uciekł wzrokiem i dodał przepraszająco. - Chciałbym, ale naprawdę nie mogę.

\- Nie ma problemu - odrzekł Brendon, nieumiejętnie maskując rozczarowanie. - Dam ci swój numer. Zadzwoń, jeśli coś się zmieni.

Ryan skinął głową i podał chłopakowi swoją komórkę, a ten wpisał w nią swój numer, zerkając co chwilę na delikatny uśmiech rozświetlający piękną twarz chłopaka. Co on wyprawiał.

Brendon wrócił do pacjentów z nową energią jak tylko wysoki chłopak wyszedł z oddziału. Może jednak nie będzie tu tak źle.

***

Kilka miesięcy później Brendon myślał o Ryanie w każdej wolnej chwili. Pisali ze sobą właściwie cały czas, widywali się w soboty w szpitalu, gadając na korytarzu lub w kawiarni i Urie czuł się wreszcie zrozumiany. Otworzył się przed tym śmiesznym, cichym chłopakiem i nagle wszystkie problemy stały się jakoś mniej poważne. To, jak Ryan się uśmiechał, to jak się śmiał - całym sobą, odchylając się w tył, a kosmyki włosów tańczyły wokół jego ślicznej twarzy. To, jak się krzywił, gdy coś go irytowało i to, jak ładnie potrafił pisać, nawet SMSy. Jego śmieszne ciuchy, jego poezja i głos, kiedy zaśpiewał Brendonowi jedną ze swoich piosenek. Wszystko w Ryanie sprawiało, że Brendon chciał z nim przebywać cały czas, a nie jedynie przez kilka godzin raz w tygodniu. Ale z niewiadomych przyczyn, chłopak nie zgadzał się na spotkanie w inny dzień i Brendon nie naciskał. Podejrzewał, że chodziło o jego sytuację w domu, która, z tego co zdążył wyłapać, była nieciekawa. Dziś mijało pół roku od ich pierwszego spotkania. Mniej więcej, była to po prostu najbliższa tej daty sobota. Cały tydzień myślał o Ryanie, o tym, że powie mu, jak ważny dla niego się stał i kiedy wreszcie pchnął drzwi na oddział, liczył na to, że chłopak pojawi się magicznie tuż przed nim. Tak się jednak nie stało. Nie spotkał go do końca swoich godzin wolontariatu, na który już nie musiał chodzić, ale chciał. Z frustracją napisał do chłopaka SMSa z pytaniem, gdzie jest. Urie naprawdę chciał go zobaczyć.

Po długich piętnastu minutach spędzonych w szpitalnej kawiarni, dostał wreszcie wiadomość w odpowiedzi.

“Coś mi wypadło. Nie przyjadę, przepraszam”

“Nic się nie stało, ale mogłeś dać znać wcześniej” - odpisał, ze złością dopijając obrzydliwą kawę.

Wieczorem, gdy Ryan wciąż nic nie odpowiedział, Brendon zaczął się martwić. Co takiego mogło mu wypaść?

Zaniepokojony, próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale bezskutecznie. Narastający lęk nie pozwolił mu na spokojny sen, a gdy następnego dnia jedynym znakiem życia od Ryana była krótka wiadomość “To koniec” Brendon nie umiał się wściec. Bał się jeszcze bardziej. Ross nie zakończyłby ich przyjaźni - bo Urie był pewien, że łączyła ich przyjaźń, a nawet coś więcej - bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Coś się stało, a on nie wiedział co.

***

W kolejną sobotę Brendon był już wykończony emocjonalnie i gotów wydać wszystkie pieniądze, jeśli to byłoby konieczne do znalezienia Rossa, którego adresu nie znał. Wiedział o tym chłopaku mnóstwo rzeczy - że kocha lody waniliowe, a nienawidzi pistacjowych, jak się nazywał jego pies z dzieciństwa, a także jak wygląda, gdy wzruszy go muzyka - ale żadna z tych informacji nie nadawała się do określenia gdzie jest Ryan. Zupełnie jakby zaczęli swoją znajomość od innej strony, niż zwykli ludzie, jakby pominęli część o imionach rodziców, fakcie istnienia rodzeństwa i dacie urodzin.

Wchodząc do szpitala, Brendon liczył na to, że spotka Ryana już w poczekalni. Kiedy jednak zamiast tego zauważył nauczycielkę, olśniło go, że kto jak kto, ale ona powinna wiedzieć, gdzie znaleźć Ryana. W końcu przychodził tu od ponad trzech lat.

\- Pani Jackson? - zapytał, podchodząc do kobiety.

\- Tak, Brendon? - zapytała z ciepłym uśmiechem, jak co tydzień podając mu identyfikator.

\- Zna pani wszystkich wolontariuszy, prawda?

\- Oczywiście - odrzekła, marszcząc brwi. - Szukasz kogoś?

\- Tak, ja… - Przełknął ślinę. - Poznałem tu takiego jednego chłopaka i my… no wie pani, jesteśmy dość blisko. Przynajmniej byliśmy. Od tygodnia mi nie odpisuje, a nie wiem jak go znaleźć.

\- Jak się nazywa? - Nauczycielka znów się uśmiechała. Była miłą i kochającą kobietą, znajdowała się w idealnym miejscu. - Chętnie pomogę. Tak myślałam, że wolontariat nie był jedyną rzeczą, która miała na ciebie dobry wpływ.

\- Ryan - odpowiedział zmieszany. - Ryan Ross.

Kobieta zbladła i zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Odwróciła wzrok, a gdy znów spojrzała na Brendona, wyglądała na dogłębnie smutną. Podeszła bliżej chłopaka i objęła go, sprawiając, że zamarł. Był przerażony i cholernie zdezorientowany.

\- Brendon, kochanie, tak mi przykro - powiedziała miękko, tuż przy jego uchu. - Ryan nie jest wolontariuszem. Nigdy nie był.

I wtedy Brendon zrozumiał.

***

Minął sale, w których spędzał każdą sobotę od pół roku. Pchnął drzwi na końcu korytarza, wchodząc na oddział dla dorosłych. Tu było mniej kolorowo. Sala 210 miała jasnobrązowe drzwi i brzydką klamkę. Wszedł cicho do środka, bez pukania.

Pistacjowe ściany i brudne szyby białych okien wyglądały smutno, nawet jeśli na parapecie postawiono kilka roślin doniczkowych. Na łóżku pod oknem leżał Ryan. Był w białej, szpitalnej koszuli nocnej, podpięty do kroplówki. Na stoliku przy łóżku leżała stara książka, a pod oknem skórzana torba, ta sama, którą miał przy sobie w dniu, w którym się poznali. Brendon podszedł do niego i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na wysokości kolan Rossa. Pogładził szorstką pościel, patrząc zaskoczonemu chłopakowi w oczy. Ryan siedział z rozchylonymi ustami i lękiem w oczach, czekając aż Brendon coś powie. W końcu po kilku długich minutach, Urie poczuł łzy spływające mu po policzkach i coś w nim pękło.

\- Nie odejdę, nawet nie próbuj mi kazać. Nawet nie próbuj. Nie odejdę - szeptał, przełykając szloch. - Tak mi przykro, Ry. Tak mi przykro. Gdybym wiedział… gdybyś mi powiedział, może… Tak mi przykro. Ry, jak się czujesz? Przepraszam, ja nie…

Ross ze łzami w oczach rozłożył ramiona, a Urie wtulił się w niego jak dziecko, mocząc mu koszulę.

\- To ja przepraszam. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć. Albo najlepiej, nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwać i nie narażać cię na to wszystko, ale… Wtedy, gdy spotkałem cię pierwszy raz, minęło półtorej roku bez nawrotu. Myślałem, że będę zdrowy. Chciałem…

\- Nie przepraszaj, Ryan. Poznanie ciebie było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w moim krótkim życiu - wyszeptał Brendon w szyję starszego chłopaka. - Pani Jackson mi wszystko powiedziała. Od poniedziałku znowu przyjmujesz chemię, prawda?

\- Tak. Muszę się pożegnać z loczkami - zaśmiał się blado Ryan. - Przepraszam, że tu jesteś.

\- Przestań. Nie odejdę. Nie zmusisz mnie. - Brendon odsunął się nieco, tak, że znalazł się z Rossem twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie będę więcej próbował - odrzekł cicho, delikatnie gładząc dłonią policzek Urie. Oparł swoje czoło o czoło chłopaka i przymknął z westchnieniem oczy. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też - odpowiedział Urie, przechylając głowę i muskając ustami wargi Ryana. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Brendon oblizał swoją dolną wargę, wpatrując się w chłopaka. - Chciałem to zrobić naprawdę od dawna.

\- Ja też - odszepnął Ryan.

\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie? - zapytał Urie, znów wtulając się w wyższego chłopaka.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, słońce.

\- Żyj.

 


End file.
